2 mai 2019
by Moony Hope
Summary: 2 mai 2019. 21 ans de victoire de Poudlard. 19 ans de Victoire Weasley. Juste l'histoire d'une jeune fille pour qui le jour de son anniversaire n'est pas forcément synonyme de fête.


Être née le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, même deux ans après, c'est quelque chose dont je me serais bien passée. Surtout quand le résultat a été le triomphe du côté lumineux de la force (Teddy m'a fait découvrir une série de films moldus... j'adore le petit Yog... Yod... Yo... le petit homme vert). Et quand on s'appelle Victoire et qu'on est de la famille de bon nombre de héros de guerre...

Autant dire que mon anniversaire passe souvent au deuxième plan. Même pour mes dix-sept ans, je n'ai pas eu le droit à autre chose qu'un bal qui, entre nous, célébrait plus la fin de Voldemort que mon passage à la majorité sorcière.

Bien sûr, j'ai toujours le droit à des tas de cadeaux et plus ou moins tout le monde pense à me le souhaiter, mais...

Un anniversaire, c'est censé être un jour particulier dans l'année. Son jour. Celui où toute la famille fête avec vous votre venue au monde.

Moi... C'est le jour où tout le monde fête la Victoire de Poudlard. Pas celle Weasley...

Bon. Cessons nos sombres pensées. Ce sera peut-être différent cette année, qui sait !?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 19 ans. Première chose à faire : sortir de mon lit. Dur. Quel que soit l'âge, on a pas envie de quitter un lit si moelleux.

Aller, courage Victoire !

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. En me regardant dans le miroir, je grimace. Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, Fleur Weasley. J'ai tout de même hérité de mon père quelques taches de rousseurs, mais c'est plus mentalement que j'ai des points communs avec lui.

On voit dès le premier regard que j'ai du sang de velane dans les veines. Chose dont je me passerais bien. J'ai beau attirer tous les garçons possibles et imaginables, il y en a un seul qui m'intéresse. Le seul qui ne me voit pas, bien sûr. Enfin plus. Ça fait deux ans que j'ai quitté Poudlard. On est sortis ensemble pendant ma dernière année, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Teddy me voit plus comme une petite sœur qu'autre chose.

Je soupire. Aller, Vic ! Bouge toi !

En descendant à la cuisine, je constate que seul l'un de mes parents est présent. Louis, mon petit frère, ainsi que Dominique, ma petite sœur, sont toujours à Poudlard.

Ma mère m'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Bon anniversaire, ma puce.

\- Merci maman. Papa n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il a du partir tôt pour Gringott ce matin.

\- Ah...

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a promis qu'il serait de retour bien avant le bal pour qu'on puisse fêter ton anniversaire ensemble.

Je cache ma grimace dans mon bol de chocolat chaud. Encore ce fichu bal...

Cette année, mon anniversaire est particulier... c'est la majorité Vicky Weasley.

Pour moi, celle-ci a plus d'importance que celles sorcière et moldue. C'est l'année où je vais pouvoir commencer à travailler avec mon père. Il me l'a promis quand j'avais 7 ans, et depuis je n'attend que ça.

Mais cette année encore, il n'y aura rien d'autre que ce fichu rassemblement de fichus gens qui n'étaient parfois même pas présent pendant cette toute aussi fichue bataille...

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour la journée ?

\- Je dois rejoindre Teddy et Kira.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Ayant fini mon petit déjeuner, je remonte dans la chambre en grommelant. Pas de soucis, je serai là pour ton bal idiot. Autant que toi pour mon anniversaire.

Je sais que c'est un peu injuste puisque ma mère est bien une des rares personnes à me souhaiter convenablement mon anniversaire, c'est à dire pas après s'être rappelé que c'est le jour de la Grande Bataille, mais bien celui où elle a accouché pour la première fois, mais je suis sur les nerfs.

Je lui ai menti. Je n'ai pas rendez-vous avec l'homme que j'aime et ma meilleure amie.

Je vais juste fuguer. Partir.

Oh, pas pour longtemps. Juste m'enfuir pour échapper à cette journée maudite.

Je pense que je vais aller à Pré-au-lard, au cimetière.

Je rassemble quelques affaires dans mon petit sac, et je quitte la maison. Sans un regard en arrière.

De toute façon, j'ai l'intention de rentrer demain. Ce n'est pas une vraie fugue. Je suis persuadée qu'ils ne s'en rendront même pas compte.

Je transplane dans le village sorcier. C'est bien pratique, ce moyen de transport, quand même.

Comme je l'avais prévu, je me dirige vers le cimetière des héros. Ce n'est pas un comme les autres. Celui-ci a été construit à côté du cimetière officiel. Pour tous ceux qui sont tombés il y a 21 ans, le 2 mai 1998.

Je vais passer ma journée avec des gens dont on oublie l'implication, pour qui ce n'est pas la journée non plus, alors que ça devrait l'être.

J'aurai pu ne pas avoir autant d'amertume si ils oubliaient mon anniversaire pour commémorer ces gens. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Eux aussi sombrent peu à peu dans l'oubli. Je sais que mon oncle Georges et mes grands-parents viennent souvent sur la tombe de mon oncle Fred. Mais ils viennent tôt le matin du 2 mai. Ils sont déjà passés, comme tous ceux qui pensent un peu à ces gens qui ont payé le prix fort lors de la dernière bataille contre Voldemort.

C'est une journée de fête pour la plupart des gens.

Ça me rend triste.

Je passe devant la tombe de Fred. Il y a là toutes les nouveautés de 'Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux'. C'est un peu une tradition pour son jumeau. Et il y a des fleurs.

C'est ridicule. Les fleurs ça fane et ça nous rappelle que personne n'est infini. Je préfère amener des choses qui durent dans le temps.

Je dépose une petite gravure sur la tombe. Elle représente toute la famille avec mon oncle que je n'ai pas connu. C'est Kira qui me l'a faite. Au début, je voulais la garder mais elle est mieux là où elle est. Comme ça, il sera toujours avec sa famille.

Je dépose des coquillages sur chacune des tombes. Certaines sont remplies de fleurs, d'autres sont vides, comme si on avait oublié qui était là...

Mais moi je n'oublie pas.

Je ne les ai pas connus, mais je les vénère quand même. Après tout, c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu naître. À chaque fois que je pose le coquillage, je murmure un 'merci'.

Je continue mon chemin et arrive devant la tombe de Remus Lupin et celle de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Ils sont côte à côte. Je les admire beaucoup et j'aurais adoré les rencontrer. J'écoutais toujours, petite, quand mon oncle Harry racontait des histoires sur eux à Teddy. Il les faisait vivre à travers ses récits.

Je les trouve incroyables.

Je dépose là aussi une gravure. Elle représente Teddy accompagné de sa grand-mère, Andromeda, et de son parrain, Harry. J'espère qu'elle leur plaira.

Je termine par mon préféré. Le professeur Snape. J'ai toujours été fan de lui, a partir du moment où on m'a raconté son histoire. Il était très courageux. Je pense que c'était le plus courageux de ceux qui ont œuvré pour la défaite de Jedusor. Mais beaucoup trop de personnes ont gardé à l'esprit le professeur de potions insupportable qui favorisait les Serpentards. Au point d'occulter ce qu'il avait fait. Son courage, son dévouement à Lily Evans/Potter, son habilité à manipuler Voldemort. Tout ce qui fait de lui un grand homme.

Un de mes cousins porte son nom en deuxième prénom. Je trouve ça bien de la part d'Harry. Je pense que c'est le seul qui réalise pleinement le sacrifice de Severus Snape. Probablement parce que ça lui a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Tante Hermione aussi semble admirer son ancien professeur, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas d'oncle Ron. C'est dommage.

Pour moi, Severus Snape mérite qu'on se rappelle de lui. Comme tous ceux présents dans ce cimetière.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, il est déjà midi. Je sors un sandwich de mon sac en leur demandant de m'excuser pour le manque de politesse. Mais je ne me sens pas à ma place ailleurs qu'avec les autres oubliés du 2 mai, en ce jour.

-V- 

J'ai passé toute ma journée dans le cimetière. Certains trouveraient ça étrange, mais moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

J'ai navigué entre toutes les tombes, racontant des anecdotes, par ci par là. Surtout à Fred, Remus, Tonks et Snape. Mais aussi à Colin Crivey et à tous les autres. À tous ceux qui sont tombés.

C'est bientôt l'heure du bal. Je le sais. Ils sont peut-être en train de me chercher. Peut-être...

\- Ils s'inquiètent tous.

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement. Mon oncle Harry se tient là, devant moi.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Non, admet-il. Je savais où tu étais.

Là, je suis surprise. Il s'assied à côté de moi devant la tombe de son ancien professeur.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai l'habitude de venir ici. J'ai déjà remarqué que tu venais tous les ans.

\- Je ne savais pas...

\- Je sais être discret.

À son sourire en coin, je comprend qu'il parle de sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Si je ne la prenais pas, je serais agressé de partout. Tu m'expliques comment me recueillir dans ces conditions !?

Je ne réponds pas. Je doit avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Tu sais, Victoire, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il y a des gens comme toi qui le voient comme le héros qu'il est.

En disant cela, il désigne la statue de l'homme en face de moi.

\- Comme les héros qu'ils sont tous.

\- Pas assez de personnes.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord. Ils sombrent trop dans l'oubli. Cette journée devrait être leur journée pas celle de ceux qui ont survécu. Celle de ceux qui nous ont permis de survivre.

Je hoche la tête. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point il pouvait avoir souffert de leur perte. De leur sacrifice.

\- Mais c'est aussi ta journée.

\- Non.

Il me regarde, amusé.

\- Si. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres. Une fête nous attend.

Je soupire et me lève pour le suivre. Fichu bal. Avant cela, je m'incline devant chaque tombe en murmurant à nouveau 'merci'. C'est un petit rituel.

Harry m'attend à la sortie. Je vois dans ces yeux qu'il apprécie mon geste.

\- Les gravures sont magnifiques.

\- C'est Kira qui les a faites.

\- Je lui demanderait de m'en faire.

\- Elle sera ravie.

Je sens qu'il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

Il me regarde et une étincelle de malice nait au fond de ses yeux émeraudes.

\- Teddy n'a pas arrêté de te chercher, à partir du moment où on a compris que tu avais menti à ta mère. Il était sans dessus dessous.

Je rougis et croise les doigts pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Mais je suis sûre qu'il le devine sans peine.

-V-

Je me suis accrochée à Harry pour transplaner, ne sachant pas s'il me ramenait à la maison ou directement au Ministère pour le bal, au vu de l'heure avancée.

Mais ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je distinguais les contours du Terrier alors que nous apparaissions sur une petite colline.

Hermione et ma mère nous y attendaient.

\- Par Circé, merci... soupira la dernière en se précipitant vers moi.

Elle m'étouffait un peu, mais je n'ai rien dit. Même si j'ai pensé très fort.

\- Où étais tu ?

\- Euh...

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon oncle, espérant qu'il me sortirait de là. Comment expliquer à ma mère qui a la phobie des cimetières que j'avais passé ma journée parmi les tombes... ?

\- Elle était avec de vieux amis.

Ma mère soupira à nouveau tandis que je remerciais Harry du regard.

On prit la direction du Terrier.

\- Il n'y a pas de bal, ce soir ?

\- Si, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'y êtes pas ? Ça le fait pas trop pour la ministre de la magie et le Survivant.

Ils se contentèrent de sourire sans répondre.

En arrivant à la maison, je compris tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Ce qui se confirma lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

" Joyeux anniversaire !!! "

Je crois que je suis restée au moins cinq minutes figée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi avant qu'Hermione ne me pousse pour le faire avancer.

L'intégralité de ma famille et la plupart de mes amis étaient là. Pour mon anniversaire. Pour moi.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Et dire que j'avais osé me plaindre...

Dans un coin, des photos de tous les héros que je venais d'aller voir étaient posées. Eux aussi... Eux aussi, ils étaient célébrés.

Pas cette année. Cette année, ils ne nous avaient pas oubliés.

Je souris.

Le 2 mai n'est pas un moment de fête. Ni de tristesse. C'est un moment de partage et de souvenirs.

**Voilà...**

**J'ai voulu écrire une petite histoire pour ce jour important pour tout potterhead qui se respecte.**

**Du coup... ça a donné ça.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **


End file.
